fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Land Two
Nintendo Land 2 is a community game, being an advanced Nintendo version of the Wii U launch title'' Nintendo Land'' and released for the Wii U and possibly other consoles. Like Nintendo Land, Nintendo Land 2 is set on the virtual theme park it's named after. Its attractions are minigames, each centered around various series of Nintendo, like Mario's series with and overly long and uninteresting name. Each series either has a Solo Minigame, meaning it can only be played by one player, a Team Minigame, meaning it can be played by multiple people trying to win altogether, or a Competitive Minigame, meaning it is played by multiple people who compete to be the winner, each apart from each other. Like Nintendo Land, the host is a monitor-like entity. Story The game features 2 variations of Story Mode, both with different stories. This option is chosen when starting a story mode profile A Rusted Land Introduction The first part of this story is told by The Host and this is what he states: "What is Nintendo Land 2, or maybe I should say, what was Nintendo Land 2? If you're asking this I can simply tell you a story of a joyous and wonderous theme park which would have many friendly visitors who would always come to the park and have a blast, well that my friend, was a long, long time ago. You see there was an evil man named The Jester who loved to cause havoc and ruin everyone's fun, he hated how the nintendo land was such a happy and fun place and he wanted to stop it running and making everyone miserable and upset, you're probably wondering did he? Well yes he did, but how did he do it? Well he didn't do it by himself, he ventured on a long journey to a place called the Fantendo Universe, where everything Fantendo was located. What would he get out of this? He would get a lot, he went to each of the series worlds in the Fantendo Universe and he found the villains, he made the villains realise how all about this and persuaded them to join in on his almighty revenge. You might be thinking "Oh no he didn't" but Oh yes, he did. All of the villains and The Jester went to the Funfair and started to wreck havoc, like how the heroes did with their evil plans and this, is how the catastrophe started. All the villains stole the Minigame Tickets, these tickets were magical tickets that allowed the attractions to work and be able to be used, and the villains stayed inside so no one could ever come again. After this event nobody ever visited the park, ever again, so the attractions started to rust and break down. But, hope remains as the villains had one con to their "Almighty Revenge", they had forgotten that there was one ticket remaining in one area as there were so many and this, might be our lucky ticket to returning joy and happiness to the land, if someone goes to the park and defeats all the villains, earning the minigame tickets, then the attractions will slowly start to work and everyone will be able to have fun again..." Category:Games by Typhoon6 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Crossovers